


your lips, a sweet revelation

by thragedy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: "sometimes yearning can just be you wanting your partners fingers in your mouth", Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, and i mean Lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thragedy/pseuds/thragedy
Summary: Donghyuck and Chenle go on a business trip together. The business that ensues is not entirely work related.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 21
Kudos: 78





	your lips, a sweet revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [englishsummerrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/gifts), [hyufull (THPuppeteer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/THPuppeteer/gifts).



> this is for everyone who coerced me into writing it... u know who u are. and for the starving chenhyuckists. i'm sorry it got ~~vaguely~~ horny. unless ur into that in which case i guess it's a win for u mfghj anyway. i hope u like this
> 
> thank u vivi for saving this from my trigger finger when i was itching to delete it all!

The thing is, Donghyuck isn't Chenle's secretary. He's not even in Chenle's division, technically.

Donghyuck works with Mark in marketing (yes, he laughs about it, sometimes even when he's on the clock) and Chenle is in charge of sales. Sure there’s a fair amount of overlap, but they’re _different_. Chenle even has his _own_ secretary, patient and hard working and sharp as a tack. Perfectly adept at keeping up with Chenle and keeping him grounded. But Kim Hyunjin is out on leave for personal reasons, so Mark, the thoughtful, _capable of surviving a few days without you, Donghyuck,_ bastard that he is, agrees to let Chenle whisk Donghyuck away on a business trip for the long weekend so he doesn't have to enter the lion's den of corporate beasts all alone.

Nevermind that Chenle is more of a lion in his own right than any of those old men in stuffy suits. Nevermind that with his quick wit and stubborn streak and work ethic (and the safety of his family's money, but he doesn't like to play that card unless it's absolutely necessary), Chenle is _more_ than capable of dealing with these meetings on his own. Nevermind that Chenle's reasons for requesting Donghyuck's assistance for the weekend were far, _far_ from professional. Nevermind all that.

This is how, despite not being Chenle's secretary, or even a part of the sales team, Donghyuck finds himself in a stiff suit in New York _fucking_ City, trailing after Chenle as he leads the way back to his hotel room. It's a Saturday afternoon, and Donghyuck should be at home, eating ice cream, binge-watching a drama with Renjun because it's his weekend to pick what they do and he _never_ wants to leave the apartment.

But no. He's just spent the day focusing on taking meticulous notes during meeting after _meeting_ , all while fighting off the monster of jetlag that's been screwing with his head since before their plane even landed. He's just spent the day in the fancy tie Chenle had thrust into his hands before they left the hotel together that morning, trying to pretend it hasn't been burning through his neck like a promise for hours.

They reach Chenle's room door, all the way at the end of the hall because it's a suite because _of course it is_ , and he has the audacity to _grin_ at Donghyuck as he swipes his keycard over the lock. Donghyuck glares at him, but the grin doesn't slip even a millimeter as he pushes the door open, holding it for Donghyuck to follow him. Chenle is entirely unperturbed by the cold front.

Probably because he knows it's just that— a front. Because as much as Donghyuck wants to resent him for stealing a weekend of lounging around at home away from him, he doesn't. Not really, at least. Because Donghyuck likes him too much for his own good, and because he knows better than anyone that Chenle doesn't ever take without giving something in return. 

And Donghyuck has a pretty good idea of what that something is going to be. If this is going to go like all their one-on-one escapades for work have tended to ever since the first time Chenle had kissed Donghyuck when they were alone together in his office, it’ll end in the oversized hotel bed, the two of them twisting up the pristinely pressed sheets. Or, if it’s something more like their London trip— in the fancy, clear-doored shower in the bathroom. And Donghyuck really, really does _not_ have a problem with that.

But still. He has _principals_. Chenle dragged him here under the pretense of work, so he'll be damned if he doesn't make Chenle work for this.

Donghyuck walks through the door into Chenle's swanky hotel room and Chenle lets the door fall shut behind him. Donghyuck tugs the polished work shoes off his feet and lines them up against the wall. In theory, he'll want them close and easy to grab when he leaves. _If he leaves_. He resolutely does not think about that.

"Okay," Donghyuck says, striding across the floor in his socks, reaching the coffee table at the far end of Chenle's stupidly large room and sinking down into one of the two chairs set up by it. He shrugs the suit jacket off his shoulders and drapes it over the back of the chair. His eyes flick up to take stock of Chenle, walking slowly towards him. Part of Donghyuck wants to look away, but he forces himself to meet Chenle's steady gaze. "I have all the notes from the meetings today. You wanted to go over them, right? That's why you asked me back here?"

All the false sweetness in Donghyuck's voice draws that grin back onto Chenle's face. "Of course," he says easily in the same tone. "These meetings are all _very_ important to me."

Donghyuck nods, and pulls out his laptop, setting it on the table and opening it up while Chenle settles into the seat adjacent to his. Donghyuck forces his eyes to stay on the screen of his computer instead of drifting over to Chenle, who takes off his suit jacket and tosses it aside with much less grace than Donghyuck had. Who loosens his tie with one hand and undoes the top two buttons of his dress shirt so just a hint of his collarbone peeks out. Chenle, who rolls up the sleeves of his shirt so his fair, veined forearms are on full display. Whose just-on-the-edge of too-tight slacks strain against his thighs as he leans forward.

Donghyuck looks pointedly away. "I started sorting everything into this spreadsheet in the car..." he starts explaining, letting himself get lost in the work. The _actual_ work, because as much as he likes to screw around, he's also a professional, and he prides himself in his competence here. He's good at this sort of thing, and he knows it. And he'll be damned if he's the _only_ one who does.

Chenle nods along, playing into the game and actually working with Donghyuck for a bit. He slides his chair closer at some point, so they end up nearly shoulder to shoulder, leaning towards the screens of their computers as Donghyuck shares all the documents and sheets with Chenle so they can look them over together. For a while, they actually make progress, actually do their jobs and prepare for the follow-up string of meetings scheduled for the next day.

And then it all derails spectacularly.

Chenle lets out a heavy sigh, prompted by seemingly nothing, and says, "Man, am I thirsty."

Donghyuck answers without looking up, "Raid the mini-fridge. I'm sure they have water in there."

When Chenle doesn't move, Donghyuck finally glances up at him. He's got a sharp question of _what, your legs broken or something?_ all poised and ready on his tongue, but he freezes at the look on Chenle's face. He doesn't look thirsty. He looks hungry. And not in a _let's order room service and charge it to the company's tab!_ kind of way.

Donghyuck swallows, and he doesn't miss the way the corners of Chenle's lips tick up. He squares his shoulders, steeling himself, but doesn't lean away. Donghyuck doesn't _retreat_ . "I'm not your secretary," he says. "If you ask me to get the water for you, we're gonna have a problem. Or, _you're_ gonna have a problem the size and shape of my fucking hand." It’s an empty threat, just for show, and Chenle knows it.

His lips quirk a bit more. "That's not a very big problem," he says.

Donghyuck bites down on the inside of his cheek to keep from spitting out a stinging retort. Obviously Chenle is trying to distract him, rile him up. Well, jokes on him, because Donghyuck knows how to play this game too. Instead of appeasing him with a response, Donghyuck looks pointedly back to his computer and goes back to highlighting key words, shifting dates around in his spreadsheet.

Yes, it's a bit petty. Yes, he knows it won't deter Chenle for long. Yes, he does it anyway. Playing back and forth like this with Chenle is fun sometimes.

Chenle takes the challenge of Donghyuck's silence in stride. Without saying a word, he sets down his laptop and stands from his chair, stretching his arms above his head and making an absolutely obscene sound as he leans to the left and then the right to pop his shoulders and back.

The movement and noise draws Donghyuck's attention, dragging his eyes away from the safety of his screen because damn humans are programmed to be attracted to movement so they never get caught off guard and fall prey to sneak attacks. Well, what that genetic programming doesn't know is that it's betraying Donghyuck now, because he _is_ caught by the attack— by the sliver of Chenle's stomach that shows as his shirt rides up.

Donghyuck tries to refocus his eyes on his computer, but it's too late. The damage is done. Now he can't look away from Chenle as he steps away from their little work setup and saunters across the room to the mini-fridge. Can't tear his eyes off Chenle's thighs and ass in those damn pants as he bends over to open the fridge and snatch a bottle out of it.

All Donghyuck can do to snap himself out of it is think that if this were a scene in a rom-com, Chenle's stupid tight pants would rip right up the seams right about now as he's trying to get Donghyuck hot and bothered, and it would kill all the tension. The thought makes Donghyuck laugh - more of a quick exhale through his nose than anything real - but it's enough to save Donghyuck the embarrassment of getting caught capital C _Checking_ Chenle out.

It's stupid, really. It's not like Donghyuck hasn't done much worse than just check out Chenle, not like he hasn’t seen Chenle in much less than the clothes he’s wearing now, but it's because Chenle wasn't upfront about all this when he swept Donghyuck away for the weekend, because he's _still_ pretending that this is all professional and for work. Maybe it's just Donghyuck's pride, but even though he wants this too, he doesn't want to let Chenle have it until he grows a pair and just comes out with it.

"Do you want anything?" Chenle asks.

Donghyuck doesn't risk looking up from his screen, though he's not processing any of the information on it. "Depends on whether you're going to tell me to just get it myself."

Chenle laughs. "I'm not."

"I could go for water, then," Donghyuck says. "In the bottle. Nothing funny."

Chenle laughs again, and then there's the sound of the fridge door falling shut again. Chenle walks back over to his chair and sinks into it with a sigh. He passes a water bottle to Donghyuck, and Donghyuck accepts it, pleasantly surprised.

Moving his computer from his lap, setting it back on the table where it had started before he got tired of leaning and squinting at it, Donghyuck sits back in his chair. He twists the cap off the bottle and takes a long drink— apparently _he'd_ been thirsty. With each gulp of water, his throat strains against the done up neck of his dress shirt, and against the tie Chenle had given him that morning. Donghyuck notices, of course, but he plans on keeping this strictly professional for now, and that means staying in his stupid, choke-y suit.

When he lowers the bottle from his lips though, twisting the cap back on, he glances at Chenle only to find him already looking directly at him. Donghyuck swallows again, because the look on Chenle's face now is different from before; he's staring openly at Donghyuck's lips, at his throat.

Donghyuck inhales carefully. "What?"

Chenle blinks, looking up to meet Donghyuck's eyes. "It looks like my tie is choking you," he says, voice soft. He sounds almost upset, not with Donghyuck, but with the gift.

Before Donghyuck can even respond, say something like _it's really not that bad; aren't all suits at least a little bit uncomfortable after a while?_ Chenle is leaning closer, lifting his hands, water bottle suddenly abandoned.

Chenle seems to realize what he's doing a moment before his hands reach the tie around Donghyuck's neck, and he freezes, a question in his eyes as he looks at Donghyuck. In answer, Donghyuck nods. It's a minute action, but it's all Donghyuck can manage now that it suddenly _does_ feel too hard to breathe, like maybe he _is_ being choked. It seems to be enough for Chenle, though, because his hands settle on the silky, deep emerald material, and he loosens the knot with no small amount of care.

As Chenle adjusts the tie, his fingers brush against Donghyuck's throat. They're cold from the chilled bottle he'd just been holding, and Donghyuck tries (and fails) to resist the urge to shiver. After loosening the tie, Chenle undoes the top button of Donghyuck's shirt as well, just for good measure. His fingers on Donghyuck's throat again. The shiver hits Donghyuck harder that time.

Chenle's hands fall to his sides when he's done, but he doesn't lean away. Still in Donghyuck's space, he meets his eyes again. For a moment, he just stares, captive in Donghyuck's gaze.

Donghyuck almost leans closer, ready to finally close the distance between them, but then Chenle blinks (shit, had he just gone that long without blinking?) and the spell breaks just enough for Donghyuck to remember his promise to himself.

"Better?" Chenle breathes.

Donghyuck nods again, because he's not sure how his voice will sound if he tries to speak now. It'll probably give him away.

Chenle nods too, mirroring him, and then shifts back into his own space once again. "Sorry," he says lowly. "I don't want you to ever be uncomfortable around me."

Donghyuck takes a shaky breath. "Thanks," he says. That, at least, he can manage without sounding too winded.

Chenle leans against the back cushion of his chair and suddenly he has his own water bottle in his hands again, unscrewing the cap so he can drink as well. Donghyuck tells himself to look away instead of watching the way Chenle's throat bobs as he swallows, but the command must get lost somewhere in his brain because he doesn't move an inch— just _stares_.

God, it's getting hard to pretend he doesn't want to forget all about these stupid, money-grabs for their company and just start getting Chenle in fewer and fewer pieces of clothing.

But then Chenle wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, recaps his bottle, and stands abruptly, and Donghyuck is so startled, he snaps out of it. "I... need the bathroom," Chenle announces, and then he hurries across the room and disappears behind the closed bathroom door.

Donghyuck blinks. Maybe... maybe Chenle really _does_ just want to work. Maybe he really did bring Donghyuck along because he wanted help sorting through all this corporate bullshit. Maybe _Donghyuck_ is the one distracting _him_. Donghyuck finds he doesn’t much like the thought. 

With Chenle gone, at least, it's easier for Donghyuck to collect his thoughts, so he pulls his computer back into his lap and leans against the back of his chair. He taps his cheek, lightly, to get himself to focus. He forces himself to get back to work.

After a minute - maybe two, Donghyuck isn't exactly keeping track of the time while going through a list of proposed expenses cuts - the sound of the bathroom door opening again registers in Donghyuck's head, but he's gotten into somewhat of a solid stride with rearranging priorities in this ranking, so he doesn't look up. It's not until he's gotten all the way to the end of the page, finishing it with a satisfied but tired groan, that he looks away from his computer.

Immediately, he's torn between regretting leaving the safe bubble of his spreadsheet and being eternally grateful for the sight that greets him.

Chenle's sleeves are now rolled up even more, right to his elbows, and his shirt is unbuttoned all the way to the bottom, putting his distinctly _not_ opaque undershirt on display. And, because of that, his chest as well, decorated by Chenle’s tie hanging entirely undone around his neck. Donghyuck's hand clenches at his side. He inhales, and Chenle smells like the hotel soap— almond and shea butter.

Chenle hasn't picked up his computer again. He's just sitting there, playing with his fingers, staring at his laptop screen but clearly not reading anything on it. Okay... so maybe Donghyuck was right and Chenle doesn't really give a shit about their work right now.

Donghyuck sets his computer down beside Chenle's and picks up his water again. "You all right?" he asks, glancing at Chenle as he uncaps the bottle and lifts it to his lips to take a drink, eyes slipping away from Chenle as he does.

"Just a little hot," Chenle answers, sounding a little distant. Distracted.

Donghyuck swallows a few good sips, and then lowers the bottle and looks at Chenle again, only to find Chenle is already looking at him. Again. It hits Donghyuck like deja vu— Chenle staring at him like he wants to reach out and touch. Chenle _actually_ leaning forward to reach out and touch.

This time, Chenle doesn't catch himself. He gets all the way to Donghyuck— whole torso over the arm of his chair, right hand hovering a centimeter away from Donghyuck's mouth. Donghyuck's breath catches in his chest and he doesn't move a muscle as Chenle says, still with that distracted look in his eyes, "You have a little—"

He doesn't finish, but his fingers settle against Donghyuck's cheek, and his thumb presses into Donghyuck's lips, catching a stray droplet of water.

Donghyuck swallows and watches, fucking _watches_ , Chenle's eyes darken.

"Donghyuck," he says lowly, "you know I didn't ask for you to come along because I can't do all this work on my own."

_Ah, there it is. Donghyuck was right._

It's not a question, but Donghyuck still nods. The movement is just enough for the pad of Chenle's thumb to drag lightly at his lower lip and touch the silky inside of his mouth. Chenle doesn't apply any more pressure, but Donghyuck's lips part enough for his thumb to slip inside and rest there, between his lips.

The thing is, in theory, Donghyuck isn't totally sold on the idea of having anyone's fingers in his mouth, but in practice, here in this room with Chenle, Donghyuck likes it more than he would care to admit. Maybe it's because Chenle's hands are clean and his fingers are soft where they touch Donghyuck, or... maybe it has something to do with the fact that Chenle's pupils are dilated and he looks hungry out of his mind for Donghyuck, and Donghyuck really, _really likes that._

"What _did_ you ask me to come along for?" Donghyuck whispers. He knows already, but he wants to hear Chenle say it.

Chenle's thumb sweeps over Donghyuck's lower lip, and it sends a shiver racing up Donghyuck's spine, so he closes his mouth around Chenle's finger to get him to stop long enough to answer. Apparently, that has the unintended consequence of Chenle's eyes somehow darkening further, and him leaning closer still, so he’s almost climbing over the arms of their chairs to reach Donghyuck.

"I asked you to come so I could blow off work to kiss you in this stupid expensive hotel room and then ruin the bedsheets with you," Chenle says, and there's a note of neediness in his voice that goes straight to Donghyuck's head and makes him dizzy.

"Took you long enough," he mutters around Chenle's thumb. Emboldened by Chenle finally dropping the charade of caring about nothing more than the job, and by the fact that Chenle seems _very_ into this mouth stuff, Donghyuck kitten-licks the tip of his thumb where it's still resting in his mouth. He doesn't even get to say, _well what are you waiting for?_ like he'd wanted to before Chenle surges forward, scrambling over the sides of their chairs to plant himself in Donghyuck's lap. 

It’s clumsy and inelegant and Donghyuck absolutely loves it. Loves that Chenle wants this enough to cast away his usual composure and cool, because his suave persona and confidence are what get him so far despite being so young, but he doesn’t _need_ any of that here with Donghyuck. Loves that Chenle is taller than him and _technically_ in a higher ranking position at the company than he is, but is still squished up in his lap in this chair that’s certainly not big enough for the both of them, bending his knees at an odd angle _just_ because he wants to be close to Donghyuck. 

And maybe it’s just physical for Chenle, but the fact that he wants Donghyuck, specifically, in this way, has a heavy, heady effect on Donghyuck. Because Donghyuck isn’t just here for the sex; he’s here for Chenle. And with Chenle desperate like this, Donghyuck can almost trick himself into believing for a moment or two that Chenle is here for him, too.

And then there’s this: the thing about waiting so long to get around to what they’ve both been thinking about this whole time, is that by now Chenle’s patience has worn whisper thin, and quite honestly, Donghyuck’s has as well. So instead of starting slow and working their way up to full on making out, they come out of the gate running. Fucking _sprinting_. Like slamming on the gas in a sports car and going from zero to sixty in seconds. 

Chenle’s thumb slips away from Donghyuck’s mouth to be replaced almost instantly by his lips. Chenle’s hands are hot now, burning against Donghyuck’s skin as Chenle winds them around his neck, brushing a finger here against his throat and threading a whole tangle of fingers there through his hair. Chenle’s hands are hot, but his lips are hotter still.

Donghyuck tips his head back to accomodate for the height Chenle has on him in this position, and even as he grips at Chenle’s waist to ground himself, the way Chenle’s tongue burns like liquid gold between Donghyuck’s lips makes his strength falter. 

Donghyuck parts his lips easily for Chenle, and Chenle licks into his mouth and sucks on his tongue like he wants to devour him whole. Every little sound Donghyuck makes seems to spur Chenle on further. He tugs on Donghyuck’s hair and Donghyuck gasps, so he does it again— scrapes his teeth against Donghyuck’s lower lips and Donghyuck groans, so he bites down all the way just to hear the groan deepen. Chenle grinds into Donghyuck’s lap as best he can in their position, and grins against Donghyuck’s mouth when Donghyuck’s hips stutter up after him. 

“You were playing so fucking coy before,” Chenle breathes into Donghyuck’s lips in a moment of parting. He noses down Donghyuck’s cheek to his jaw and nips lightly, just enough for Donghyuck to feel it. His lips are still wet from kissing, and as hot as they are against Donghyuck’s skin, the damp trail they leave behind tingles and grows cold as the air brushes against it. Chenle keeps mouthing at Donghyuck’s jaw though, breathing hot on his skin as he makes his way up to Donghyuck’s ear. 

“I just-” Donghyuck cuts off, shuddering as Chenle twists his fingers the grown out strands of hair at the back of his head to tilt his head further, to give himself more access “-wanted you to stop playing around.” 

Chenle kisses right over the hinge of Donghyuck’s jaw, just a breath away from his ear, and Donghyuck inhales sharply. He can feel Chenle’s lips curl into a smile against his skin as he keeps moving, nipping at Donghyuck’s earlobe in a way that shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Damn erogenous zones. “I thought you liked this,” Chenle murmurs right into Donghyuck’s ear. It sends a violently pleasant shiver racing through him.

“I do,” Donghyuck says, not entirely proud of how breathy and broken his voice is. “I just don’t like it when you act like this is just a game. Like you don’t want me just for this.”

Chenle pauses, hands falling still where they’re splayed wide across Donghyuck’s throat. “I don’t,” he says. It sounds like the words just slip out of him, not meant to tease or rile Donghyuck up, but a real admission. He almost sounds confused by the fact that he’s said it, maybe that he’s even _had_ to say it.

The words hit Donghyuck like a bucket of ice water. 

“What?” Donghyuck says. His voice comes out full volume, but somehow it still sounds broken. It’s not the kind of broken he likes. Chenle _doesn’t_ want him? Is this just… is _he_ just an easy lay? Just a warm body? Has Donghyuck been so caught up in his own feelings that he’s been seeing things that aren’t there in the way Chenle looks at him, touches him. Has he been blind? Fooling himself all this time?

Cold starts to drip down Donghyuck’s throat and pool in his gut, and suddenly Chenle’s weight on him is painful, uncomfortable and too much to bear. Donghyuck wants to shove him clear off, but the table is right in front of his chair, and he can’t risk breaking either of their computers, so instead Donghyuck braces his feet on the ground and _pushes_ so his chair slides back against the floor. He drops his hands from Chenle’s waist like he’s touched ice so cold it’s burned his skin, and squirms under him. “Get off,” he says, hoping his voice comes out firm and not as thin as it feels in his tightening throat.

Chenle makes a confused sound, but scrambles off of Donghyuck quickly. His socked feet hit the floor and he takes a step back. His face is pulled into a frown, confusion and worry twisted across it. Donghyuck barely sees it, too busy trying not to look at Chenle for fear that the sight will make him crumble. He springs from the chair and grabs his computer, snapping it shut and starting hurry across the floor to get the _hell_ out of there and back to his own room when— 

“Hang on, Donghyuck?” Chenle says, and this time the worry is clear in his voice, but it’s not as loud as the ringing in Donghyuck’s ears, so he ignores it. He doesn’t plan on stopping, but Chenle takes a few hurried steps after him and closes his hand around Donghyuck’s wrist, bringing him to a dead stop because as much as the hurt part of him wants to yank his hand free and keep on booking it out the door, Chenle’s touch is so gentle and Donghyuck is so _painfully_ enamored of him, that he can’t bring himself to. 

_“What?”_ Donghyuck asks bitterly, doing his best not to meet Chenle’s eyes. He knows he’ll crack down the middle if he has to look at him now, after such a flat rejection. 

“I-” Chenle starts, then stops. “I’m sorry?” It’s a question, not an apology. “Was it something I did? Should I not have said that?”

Donghyuck swallows down the taste of bitterness rising in his throat. “Should you not have said that you don’t even actually want me? That you just wanted an easy fuck all this time and I was your best shot?” Donghyuck asks. Scoffs, really. The pain makes him colder than he wants to be. “No, I’m glad you finally got around to admitting it so I can stop making a damn fool of myself for you.” He bites down something meaner, crueler that he could tack onto the end of this, that he almost _wants_ to spit out just to see if he can hurt Chenle back, but he doesn’t; as much as Chenle’s rejection stings, Donghyuck still cares about him, still knows that it’s his own fault for letting real, heavy feelings bloom here when Chenle had never said any of this would be anything more than physical. He does, though, finally work up the strength to pull his arm free of Chenle’s grasp, and takes another halting step towards the door. 

“Wait!” Chenle chases after Donghyuck, somehow gets between him and the door. “Donghyuck, I think you misunderstood!” His eyes are wide, urgency written across his face. Nearly a hint of panic. “I didn’t mean that I don’t want you. God, it’s the opposite of that. You said _like you don’t want me just for this_ . And I don’t— want you _just_ for this. I— I have _feelings_ for you, Donghyuck. I don’t just want to… to _use_ you for sex.” He seems horrified by the words even as he says them, horrified that Donghyuck would ever think that about him, about _them_ . “I would never. Please, _please_ don’t think that. I mean _yes_ , I like sleeping with you, but Donghyuck, I really like _you_. You’re not just-” he grimaces “-an easy fuck. You’ve never been that.”

Donghyuck pauses, _freezes_ , really. This is ice bucket number two, dumped right over his head, dripping cold down his spine. He feels a little bit numb all over. The whiplash makes his head spin. “You-” he cuts himself off, swallowing, trying to find his voice. What he means to say is, _are you serious?_ But what comes out of his mouth is: “Don’t lie.” 

Chenle’s face falls. “I’m not lying.”

“But you… you don’t talk about feelings. We’ve been—” Donghyuck clears his throat, suddenly uncomfortable with saying exactly _what_ they’ve _been_ out loud. “You never said anything.”

“I-” Chenle huffs “-I’m not _good_ at that stuff, Donghyuck. And I didn’t want to make it weird, in case you…” he trails off, looking away from Donghyuck. _In case you didn’t feel the same_ . “But even the first time I kissed you - when you stayed late with me in my office to help me sort through that new account the vice-chairman had just _dumped_ on me even though I hadn’t even asked you to - wasn’t just because you were _there_ and I was after some kind of stress-relief.” He sighs, eyes flickering to Donghyuck and then away again, like this isn’t easy for him to admit, like he’s not used to being vulnerable. And Donghyuck knows he isn’t.

Donghyuck wants to offer up some kind of encouragement, but he’s still numb with shock. All he can do is stand and let Chenle slowly open up for him.

“When I kissed you then, it was because you could tell I would’ve stayed there on my own all night long rather than ask for help, so you _offered_ to help and saved my ass a whole world of pain. I know we didn’t always see eye to eye back then, and still don’t-” he lets a small smile flash across his face “-but that made me feel like you _got_ me in a way I hadn’t expected you to, in a way I hadn’t expected to _want_ anyone to. But… I did. I liked it, and it made me want to _get_ you, too. But then it kind of got out of hand as soon as it started?” He rubs his hand against the nape of his neck. 

By out of hand, he means that when he’d leaned over a mess of papers spread over the floor and kissed Donghyuck in the bright white light of his office, the whole world dark around them, Donghyuck had been all too receptive. Had probably let things get farther than Chenle had expected, and they’d been too busy knocking papers aside to stop and talk.

“I guess that since neither of us said anything then… it just set a precedent for not really _talking_ about it. And I wasn’t sure if I could risk breaking that.” 

Oh, Donghyuck wants to scream. Of course Chenle would think about it like that. Of course he’d rationalize it that way— a little detached and clinical because that’s how he’s used to thinking about work, and work is almost all he thinks about. At least, when the two of them aren’t together and blatantly blowing off said work. It makes sense, but still, Donghyuck is a bit disbelieving that all this time, Chenle hadn’t known how Donghyuck felt for him. Because how could he _not_ feel like this for Chenle? How could he not be caught in Chenle’s orbit, a little sun circling a bright star. “I guess I never looked at it that way,” Donghyuck admits softly. “I kind of thought you already knew, at least a little bit. I thought you could tell. I don't let just anyone drag me away to work on the weekends.” He tries to insert more strength into his voice, more confidence. “Or put their dick in me.”

Chenle smiles, tentative but there. “Imagine that you’re with someone who’s better at reading official documents and rooms full of rich assholes than reading genuine feelings in personal relations. Imagine you’re with someone who’s not used to this sort of stuff.” His smile turns sheepish, but hopeful. “Could you be a little more straightforward for someone like that?”

Donghyuck swallows. He feels like a jumbled mess— still more turned on than he’d like to admit from how Chenle had been kissing him, but cold in his chest as well from the shock of thinking, even for a few moments, that he really meant so little to Chenle. It’s like fire and ice are clashing somewhere beneath his ribs and he’s not entirely sure how to deal with it.

He is sure, though, of how he feels about Chenle. He wouldn’t call it love just yet, but _god_ is it close— like Donghyuck is clinging to an outcropping of rocks right before a great waterfall, clinging to the safety there while the current threatens to drag him down into the white, foaming water below. He’s right on the edge of falling who knows how far down to the indigo pools awaiting his arrival at the bottom of the cliffs. 

He’s been fighting it - not _well_ , not with much success at all if the way he keeps ending up in bed with Chenle is any indication - but he’s been trying to save himself from breaking apart upon impact, from shattering against the unforgiving surface he thought awaited him. But now, with Chenle looking at him so openly like this, telling Donghyuck he has feelings for him as well, asking him to say that he feels the same, Donghyuck decides maybe it’s all right to let himself go. To loosen that death grip he’s tried to hold around the sharp rocks that had kept him from slipping over the edge of the fall all this time. To let the current wrap him up and take him where he’s been heading all along. He doesn’t think he’s heading there on his own, or that landing at the bottom will hurt.

“What would someone like that need to hear?” Donghyuck asks, easing his body out of the defensive stance he’d tensed into when Chenle first chased after him. 

“Just tell me how you feel,” Chenle says. His voice is soft, softer than usual. It’s not a demand, but a request. 

“I really like you,” Donghyuck admits. “Like, Carly Rae Jepsen level I really like you.”

Chenle takes a slow step closer. “So we’re on the same page?”

A tentative smile worms its way onto Donghyuck’s face. “I never thought I’d have to spell anything out so simply for _the_ Zhong Chenle.”

“Not for him,” Chenle says. “I think you know that’s more of a persona than anything. Spell it out for me. Just Chenle.”

Just Chenle. That picture of vulnerability flashes before Donghyuck’s eyes again, and it makes Donghyuck feel a little faint, a little dizzy. Just Chenle, open and honest for him. “Okay,” Donghyuck says, nodding. “If this is more than just kissing and fucking for you, if you were always a little too scared to say anything, then we’re on the same page.”

The ghost of a smile on Chenle’s lips grows, blooms with life. “Okay,” he says. “We’re on the same page.” He takes another small step closer, almost enough to be able to reach out and touch Donghyuck. “Does that mean you don’t want to leave anymore?”

Donghyuck considers pretending to contemplate the question, making Chenle work just a little bit more for it, but that openness in Chenle’s eyes makes it impossible. Donghyuck just nods. Of course he doesn’t want to leave anymore. Of course, now that they’ve sorted this tangled mess out, all he wants is to touch Chenle, feel the warmth of his skin under his shirt, and hold him close. Donghyuck finds he doesn’t particularly want to leave any time soon at all. Feels like he could spend the whole night here, the whole morning before their next meeting, wrapped up in Chenle’s arms and it still might not be enough. 

“So did you want to keep talking, or…” Chenle trails off, coming another step closer so he can brush his fingers gently against Donghyuck’s wrist. Warmth blooms there, easing away the chill that had taken over Donghyuck in his moment of insecurity.

“It would probably be the responsible thing to do,” Donghyuck says, but he moves forward so his feet are in line with Chenle's, their dark gray socks forming two parallel lines, contrasting the beige, carpeted floors. 

Chenle’s fingers on his wrist grow more insistent, and Donghyuck leans into the touch as Chenle’s hands close around his own. “Do we have to be responsible when we’re off the clock?” Chenle asks, meeting Donghyuck’s eyes and genuinely searching for an answer.

Donghyuck exhales, feels a bit of tension leave his shoulders. “I suppose not. We already got so much more work done than I thought we would. I think we’ve been responsible enough.” 

Chenle smiles widely then, and leans in on his toes to press a soft kiss to Donghyuck’s lips. “You’re good at keeping us on track,” he says when he pulls away, tipping back to the heels of his feet. “I like distracting us, though.”

“And to think you’re going to make a thirty under thirty list some time in the next five years,” Donghyuck sighs, shaking his head. He’s smiling, though.

“It won’t take me that long.” Chenle says with a grin. “Give me two years. Twenty-seven— I’ll have it down.”

Donghyuck chuckles, unbearably fond even of this cheeky, cocky picture of Chenle. “I believe that,” Donghyuck tells him, because he does. And this is something that used to off-put Donghyuck about Chenle, until he got to know him better and it started inspiring him instead: when Chenle puts his mind to something, he goes for it like a bullet train barrelling down kilometers of tracks, steady and relentless, and usually the effort pays off. 

Chenle is used to getting what he wants, yes, but he’s also used to putting in the work. It’s the second part that people tend to overlook, what maybe even Donghyuck had overlooked at first, but it’s the part that Donghyuck is now most familiar with, after years of working along _with_ Chenle. 

Chenle wants earnestly— wants more than many people ever dare to, but Donghyuck knows how much worth he places on everything he chases, every star he reaches for. He doesn’t want things just to _have_ them, he wants things with meaning, because they mean something to him. He cherishes what he has just as wholeheartedly as what he still desires.

It’s why Donghyuck trusts him here, with his heart. Chenle wants _him_ , more of him than he’d even let himself hope. Chenle wants him earnestly, enough to do away with his pride and confess, enough to put in the work. And Donghyuck isn’t some award Chenle can win once and put on display in his apartment, but that just means the look of delight and appreciation in Chenle’s eyes burns even brighter when he looks at Donghyuck. Because Donghyuck isn’t a piece of cold metal, and his own reciprocation of heat fans the flames in Chenle, helps them grow— because Donghyuck will put in the work as well. 

Because Donghyuck can love him back. 

Chenle breaks Donghyuck from his thoughts by tugging the computer carefully free from his grip, bending over to set it down on the floor near the wall where it’ll be safe from being stepped on until they retrieve it to get back to the work they’re supposed to be doing. _Much_ later. 

“So,” Chenle says, stepping right back into Donghyuck’s space, leaning close so the buttons of his undone shirt brush against Donghyuck’s, “I think we were in the middle of something, right?”

Donghyuck nods, already a bit breathless again. “I think we skipped a few steps last time, though. Went straight to your fingers in my mouth without any build up.”

Chenle’s cheeks flush a pretty shade of pink, and he tries to play it off by batting his lashes innocently at Donghyuck and kissing the corner of his mouth. It doesn’t work as a distraction, though, because Donghyuck is intrigued enough by this development that he doesn’t want to let it go so easily. 

“I didn’t know you were into that,” he presses. 

Chenle’s blush darkens and spreads to his ears.

“Do you want to try it again?” Donghyuck offers, because the way Chenle had looked at him when he’d closed his lips around his thumb was one Donghyuck would very much like to see again. 

In lieu of answering, Chenle, with his cheeks stained like wine and eyes glittering like a starry sky, looks at Donghyuck like he wants to bottle sunshine for him right then and there. For a moment, he looks not hungry, not ravenous like before, but hopelessly, helplessly adoring. It’s not what Donghyuck had been trying to draw out of him, but it bowls him over like nothing else could. 

“Is that a yes?” Donghyuck says, voice low and near the point of breaking. 

He gets a breathless nod from Chenle in answer, and then Donghyuck wastes no more time in wrapping his arms around Chenle and pulling him flush against his body. Chenle kisses him again, hands light on his cheeks, and it starts sweet. This time around they don’t dive right into it, don’t skip over the stepping stones. 

For a short while, it’s just the two of them standing there, wrapped up together, kissing sweetly. Donghyuck pours all the feeling he’s tried to keep at bay into it, into Chenle’s mouth, flowing like a lazy river. Chenle drinks it down and his tongue is like melting honey against Donghyuck’s, heavy and delicious. Donghyuck thinks he’d be fine with just this— just Chenle’s hands brushing against the back of his neck, twisting delicately in his hair, just Donghyuck rucking up the bottom of Chenle’s shirt and mapping the soft expanse of his back with his palms, painting invisible pictures with the pads of his fingers.

But Donghyuck hasn’t been able to forget what they’d been doing before all this, before the misunderstanding, when they were still cramped up in that seat across the room. Clearly Chenle can’t forget either, because he starts to heat up in Donghyuck’s arms just as Donghyuck heats up in his. Chenle’s blunt nails scratch lightly at Donghyuck’s scalp, and it sends pleasant tingles down his spine. He must give some indication of this, because Chenle does it again, and then sucks hard at Donghyuck’s lip when he makes a soft sound in response.

It only builds from there. Donghyuck lets his hands wander higher, frees them from under Chenle’s shirt so he can tug it off of him, grateful Chenle had already done the work of unbuttoning it. Chenle makes a deeply unimpressed sound at having his hands knocked away from Donghyuck’s shoulders, but Donghyuck placates him with another kiss, with the scrape of his teeth against Chenle’s lower lip. It works for a moment, but then Chenle grows dissatisfied by the fact that Donghyuck is still fully dressed, buttoned all the way up except for that single top notch at his shirt collar. 

Chenle takes matters into his own hands to correct this, picking up the task he’d started before and loosening the knot of Donghyuck’s tie so he can slip it free from his neck and let it fall to the floor, fumbling with the rest of the buttons trailing down Donghyuck’s chest as he tries to undo them without breaking away from the kiss. It turns sloppy— Chenle’s efforts to free Donghyuck of his shirt, as well as the kiss. Chenle’s teeth knock against Donghyuck’s, and Donghyuck pulls back to huff out a laugh. Chenle, determined and undeterred, mouths down Donghyuck’s jaw to his throat, head dipping as his hands do, reaching further and further down Donghyuck’s body. 

Chenle’s tongue on the sensitive skin of his throat has the (likely desired) effect of cutting off Donghyuck’s laugh, turning it into a drawn out gasp. Chenle’s lips press a smile into Donghyuck’s neck and Donghyuck clutches at Chenle’s waist to keep himself steady on his feet, and the hands working at his shirt buttons near the bottom and show no signs of stopping. 

The last button of Donghyuck’s shirt comes free, and to Donghyuck’s relief - and simultaneous disappointment - Chenle’s hands rake back up his body to tug the shirt off by the sleeves. And then, instead of pulling off Donghyuck’s undershirt as well, Chenle tips back so he can shed his own, tossing it back onto the floor without a second glance before reattaching his lips to Donghyuck’s. 

Donghyuck finds himself quietly grateful for such simple, silent consideration— that Chenle waits without having to be asked, lets Donghyuck decide himself when he feels comfortable enough to strip down to bare skin. Donghyuck knows Chenle likes to be in control, but this he leaves in Donghyuck’s hands. It makes Donghyuck’s kiss all the more eager, makes his hands spread flat against Chenle’s back as he drags them up and down, coaxing shivers and even shudders out of Chenle when he presses his fingers into just the right points of the small of his back, of the curve of his shoulder where he’s inexplicable sensitive. 

“Hey,” Chenle says - gasps, really - when Donghyuck breaks away to suck at the soft, thin skin just above Chenle’s collarbone, “remember what I said about ruining the bedsheets?” The implications of the question are heightened by the way Chenle groans in the middle of it as Donghyuck digs his fingers into the tight muscle just under the waistband of Chenle’s slacks. 

Donghyuck runs his tongue over the purpling bruise in Chenle’s neck and breathes a low, _“Yes,”_ over the wet skin. It makes Chenle shiver with sharp delight, and shift his grip to Donghyuck’s biceps so he can try to encourage him back up again. 

“Well I’ve noticed-” Chenle lets out a shaky exhale as Donghyuck slips his fingers even lower under the waistband of his pants “-that we are not exactly on the bed.”

“Astute observation,” Donghyuck says as he kisses Chenle’s bare shoulder. “Did you want to do something about that? I’m pretty sure you can if you want— I know you’ve been working out lately.” 

Chenle grips his arms tighter. “Is that an invitation?” It’s teasing, but it’s also a genuine question, an inquiry of boundaries that makes it ten times hotter than just going straight into manhandling. 

Donghyuck nods, suddenly feeling like Chenle might let him get away with anything. “If you can catch me, you can have me,” he says, twisting out of Chenle’s grasp and taking a small leap away from him, just for the illusion of a chase. Just to get their blood pumping, as if it isn’t already.

Chenle makes a noise somewhere between a laugh and growl, and leaps after Donghyuck. He lets Donghyuck make it another step farther before he snatches him up from behind, arms wrapping around Donghyuck’s middle, pinning his arms to his sides. A bright, excited, honest _giggle_ bubbles up from Donghyuck’s chest, and he goes soft in Chenle’s hold, tipping his head back so his cheek brushes against Chenle’s. “You got me,” he sighs, like it was ever a question whether Chenle would.

“I did,” Chenle says happily. His chest is warm where it pressed against Donghyuck’s back, and his arms are strong around Donghyuck’s body. He dips his head and nuzzles the back of Donghyuck’s neck where it slopes into his shoulder, pressing a kiss into the skin there. Donghyuck can feel the smile on his lips again. 

Donghyuck expects Chenle to move, to haul the both of them over to the bed and cage Donghyuck against the mattress, but Chenle stays as he is. He plants a flower garden of kisses to Donghyuck’s neck and shoulder, slow and open-mouthed and gentle, save the occasional bite. And Donghyuck— he melts against Chenle like chocolate in summer heat. 

Still— “Did you forget about the bed already?” Donghyuck asks as Chenle’s hands wind around his stomach like he has no plans to let go.

Chenle hums and it vibrates in his chest, in his lips, against Donghyuck. “Didn’t forget,” he says, “just taking my time. Don’t want you to accuse me of getting ahead of myself again.” He lifts his head to press a kiss to Donghyuck’s cheek. “And you’re so nice to kiss.”

Donghyuck smiles. He’s glad Chenle is behind him, because he can feel heat pool in his cheeks and is sure they’re turning red enough to give him away. Not that he wasn’t already flushed pink. Not that Chenle doesn’t already know the effect his words have on Donghyuck. “There are other parts of me you can kiss,” Donghyuck says, because he’ll be damned if he doesn’t have a similar effect on Chenle as well.

And that seems to hit the mark. Chenle’s arms tighten around him just enough for Donghyuck to feel it, and he finally does get them moving again. Chenle spins Donghyuck around and then all of a sudden, in one sweeping motion, Donghyuck is no longer standing, but his back is pillowed against the bed and Chenle is hovering over him with an infectious smile on his face. 

“Was that a challenge?” Chenle asks.

Donghyuck matches his grin despite being breathless after getting all the air knocked from his lungs from being dropped onto the bed. “You bet your ass it was.” He fists his hands in the sheets so he can wriggle farther up the bed and keep his legs from hanging off the edge, and Chenle crawls up after him. 

When Donghyuck stops moving, Chenle settles himself on Donghyuck’s thighs, his hands roaming up Donghyuck’s chest and then down his arms before stopping at his wrists. Chenle wraps his fingers around Donghyuck’s left hand easily and brings it up to his lips, kissing the inside of his wrist, right over the viens. It’s delicate, almost reverent, and it sucks the air right out of Donghyuck’s lungs all over again. 

Chenle smiles again, because he knows exactly what he’s doing to Donghyuck. And Donghyuck loves that smile so much it nearly infuriates him, so he decides to give Chenle a run for his money before letting him take the reins. 

Donghyuck slips his free hand into Chenle’s and tugs, forcing Chenle to balance himself on top of Donghyuck as he lifts Chenle’s hand to _his_ mouth. Except Donghyuck doesn’t kiss Chenle’s hand or his wrist— he parts his lips and guides two of Chenle’s fingers into his mouth. The reward is nearly instantaneous; Chenle’s grip goes tight around Donghyuck’s wrist like he’s trying to ground himself, and his thighs clamp down around Donghyuck’s hips. Chenle’s lips part in a sharp inhale and his eyes turn to glowing coals as he looks down at Donghyuck with an intensity and an _intent_ that makes Donghyuck’s gut twist and burn.

Donghyuck swirls his tongue experimentally around Chenle’s fingers, and it draws a sound out of Chenle that makes Donghyuck feel like he’s catching fire. He closes his lips just past Chenle’s second knuckle and sucks lightly on his fingers, and Chenle bites down on his lower lip and drags in a breath through his nose. His eyes don’t waver, stay trained right on Donghyuck’s, burning into him. 

Chenle doesn’t push his fingers in deeper, doesn’t move them at all, but Donghyuck can tell he wants to— can _feel_ Chenle’s hand trembling against his face where his other three fingers rest on his skin. Since this is still new, still a boundary untested, Donghyuck likes that Chenle doesn’t dare move a muscle wrong, likes that he can take the lead on this even though he’s more than happy to give that gift to Chenle more often than not. 

Donghyuck presses the flat of his tongue up against the pads of Chenle’s fingers and feels him start to shake lightly. Donghyuck hadn’t known how into this he would be, but he thinks he’s starting to get it— to get why this is driving Chenle up the wall in the best way possible even though Donghyuck isn’t entirely sure what he’s doing just yet. Donghyuck curls his tongue and drags it down Chenle’s fingers and then bites gently - just a barely there pressure of his teeth - at the base of Chenle’s fingers. 

The light nip seems to finally break the spell of silence that had wrapped around Chenle the moment Donghyuck got his mouth around him, and in a shaky exhale, Chenle says, “You are fucking _incredible_.” He bends over Donghyuck, letting his wrist go so he can cup his cheek, and carefully shifts his fingers in Donghyuck’s mouth, hooking them to the right so he can kiss Donghyuck square on the lips without removing his fingers. 

Donghyuck preens, delighted. He arches up into Chenle, parts his lips so Chenle can slip his tongue into his mouth as well. It’s strange and new but Donghyuck doesn’t hate it at all, especially not when Chenle breaks away to breathe hot and heavy against Donghyuck’s cheek, tensed and trembling like he’s barely holding himself together. Donghyuck kitten-licks Chenle’s fingers one last time for good measure before they slip out of his mouth so Chenle can hold his face in both hands and kiss him without obstruction. 

“We should do this again,” Donghyuck gasps as Chenle rolls his hips down against him. “It really got you going.”

“Barely even started and you’re already thinking about next time?” Chenle huffs.

Donghyuck runs his hands down Chenle’s sides, all the way to the waistband of his slacks. “Sorry,” he laughs as he slides his fingers under the fabric and pinches Chenle’s skin. “Want to get started for real, then?” 

“By all means,” Chenle answers, lifting up from Donghyuck’s lap long enough for Donghyuck to get his fingers to work, long enough to get them both free of their pants. Chenle’s hands settle at the bottom hem of Donghyuck’s undershirt then, and he meets Donghyuck’s eyes in a brief question that Donghyuck answers by arching his back so Chenle can tug the shirt off as well. 

Clothes discarded on the floor, Chenle takes a moment to admire Donghyuck laid out beneath him, and Donghyuck tries not to squirm under the attention. He knows it’s good, though, from the way Chenle runs his palms down Donghyuck’s chest and then presses in for another burning kiss, a murmur of _you’re so gorgeous_ lost in the meeting of their lips, so Donghyuck loses himself in it. 

Chenle’s hands roam down Donghyuck’s body and Donghyuck’s fingers press into Chenle’s skin every time he kisses lower and lower. It feels like Chenle is everywhere— his hands on Donghyuck’s thighs, his lips on his navel, breath hot against his skin. Donghyuck’s hands are in Chenle’s hair and gripping his shoulders and his arms and the sheets and anything they can clench around, and he stops feeling like he’s burning up because at some point his body has simply turned into liquid fire, curling and writhing and dancing with Chenle’s. 

The bed creaks and groans and the sheets quickly grow twisted and tangled and Donghyuck barely notices because all his focus is on Chenle, Chenle, _Chenle_. On the low noises that keep tumbling from his lips to join the gasps he’s dragging out of Donghyuck with his snapping of his hips, on the sparking electricity everywhere their skin touches. On the high that creeps up on them and then pounces, snapping its jaws around them both. 

Donghyuck’s veins sing and his skin tingles like there’s still a current running over it as Chenle slumps into his side, breathing deeply. Chenle runs his fingers up and down Donghyuck’s arm, tracing the length of it as if to memorize this limb along with all the rest. He mouths at the junction of Donghyuck’s shoulder and neck, and something in Donghyuck settles— a once frantic, flighty bird now perching calmly atop his ribs. 

Donghyuck twists in Chenle’s arms, his nose bumping against Chenle’s as he adjusts so they can face each other. He doesn’t say anything, but he thinks Chenle can see at least some of what he’s thinking shining through in his eyes, because he can see it in Chenle’s, too. 

For a moment, they just look at each other. Just take in the sight of each other, flushed red and sweaty and glowing. 

Chenle presses closer and kisses Donghyuck softly. “Shower?” he asks in a low, slightly wrecked voice.

Donghyuck smiles. “You that eager?” It’s a joke, just a tease to get Chenle to laugh— and he _does_ , but he also shrugs one of his shoulders in a way that says _honestly, maybe_. And Donghyuck finds that he’s okay with that.

“After that,” Chenle says, “and after we get back home… do you want to get dinner. Or go paintballing? Just. Something— with me?”

Donghyuck’s smile grows until his cheeks nearly hurt with the force of it. “Yeah,” he says. “I would love that. Either. Both.”

“Cool,” Chenle breathes, relieved. “Prepare to be wooed, Donghyuck.”

“You just fucked me in a swanky hotel room,” Donghyuck whispers, “I think I already have been.”

Chenle laughs lightly, face scrunching with boyish delight. “I don’t mind doing it again.”

“The wooing or the fucking?” Donghyuck asks.

“Either,” Chenle echoes. “Both.” 

Donghyuck laughs too. He kisses Chenle. “Sounds good to me.”

And it is good. It’s more than good, honesty. It’s fucking great.

And it’s just the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey i never explicitly stated that they paused to get condoms and lube bc chenle came Prepared but u bet ur bottom dollar it Happened bc safe sex is important <3 ok thank you for your time <3


End file.
